


The Uchiha Demon and The Hyuuga Princess

by AnimePriestess425



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blood and Violence, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Falling In Love, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimePriestess425/pseuds/AnimePriestess425
Summary: Against her will, Hinata is in an arranged marriage with the demonic warlord Madara Uchiha. When she is sent to spend some time with her future husband she discovers there is more to him than meets his red eyes.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Madara x Hinata

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

WARNING: Scenes of Violence and Lemon.

The Demon’s Wife

“There it is sis! We’re finally here!”

Hinata nodded and looked out the of the carriage; sighing as the day she had been dreading had finally come. After traveling for so long, the Uchiha residence was now visible on the horizon.

The courtyard was huge as what you would expect of a noble clan such as the Uchiha. Hinata along with her sister Hanabi were greeted by the Uchiha servants along with Izuna Uchiha, but it was just him and he looked rather annoyed. He bowed to the girls.

“Lady Hinata, Lady Hanabi, it is good to see you both. I trust you had a pleasant journey here”. The girls in their long beautiful kimonos bowed to him in return. “Yes, thank you lord Izuna”. He could see the princess looking around, expecting to see the person she came here for.

“My apologize lady Hinata, my lord brother had some important business to attend to…” He straightened up, seeing the younger sister dissatisfied expression. “But he asked me to pass a message: He says to please make yourself at home and he shouldn’t be too long”.

Hanabi looked away. “Hmph! Not even an apology in his message? Guess the rumours are true about him.” Hinata was shocked by her sister’s openness. “H-Hanabi!”  
“What? All I’m saying is If he’s going to put work before meeting his future wife, then what is he going to be like when you get married?”

“Enough Hanabi” her sister was right though; she was going to marry Madara Uchiha, a man she barely knows, a man she has never even spoken a word to and only heard about from rumours and war stories; terrifying war stories. She bowed again to Izuna “I apologize Lord Izuna”.

Izuna merely chuckled and waved his hand to stop the princess from bowing anymore “No, it’s alright princess. I’m actually pretty annoyed with him myself, I hope you can forgive him, he can be quite stubborn at times, but I’m sure once you get to know him you’ll understand him better”.

Hinata looked down “Yes… of course”.   
The marriage was arranged by her father, his reasons were unknown which made her very reluctant to go through with it, even Hanabi was against it, which was why they came together on this first meeting. The marriage was already decided whether they liked it or not, the meeting was just a formality.

“So…” Hanabi broke the silence as they walked down the hallway “This brother of yours, is he handsome?”. Her words once again were embarrassing her sister. “Hanabi”.

“What? It’s only fair, if my sister is going to be forced to marry some warlord he better be good looking”. Hinata panicked, true she had never seen the man himself but her sister was acting as if all those lessons on how to behave like a princess was a complete waste of time.

“Well… I can’t speak on my lord brothers’ behalf but I’ve heard noblewomen saying how handsome he is and that he has a smile that would make any woman swoon”.

Hinata then wondered what it looked like, meanwhile her sister had her own opinion. “Hmmm so he’s a ladies’ man”. Hinata nudged her sister to be quiet.

It had now been over 2 hours and the princesses were still waiting. Hinata decided to take a walk in the big Japanese garden, she had wanted to go into the garden since seeing it from the huge meeting room where the sliding doors were open to let the fresh air in. She also wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Her mind wondered as she watched the beautiful koi fish swim gracefully in the clear water from the bridge.

Father… why did you arrange this marriage? What is it you’re trying to gain from this? Is this for the clan? Surely it can’t be for my happiness… I don’t want-

KAW!!!

The blunette suddenly looked up in the sky to see a falcon fly across the pond and straight passed her, she watched the bird land onto someone’s arm on the other side of the huge pond. She walked fast off the bridge and made her way to where the bird landed. She stopped just a few feet away from the man before her.

The man was very tall with waist long black spiky hair that had a slight blue tint to it with shoulder length bangs on the sides of his face covering most of the right side of his face. He had creases under his eyes and was wearing a blue long sleeved haori with the Uchiha chest on the back with a black hakama. Hinata didn’t recognise him, but didn’t need to. 

It was the man himself; Madara Uchiha.

His attention was on the falcon, perched on his arm. “How beautiful”. He turned to see the young girl in the long multi layered kimono mesmerised by the falcon. He was also aware of who she was and turned his attention back to the bird.

“Yes, she is”. The peregrine falcon was brown with a white stomach with white spots on its body. Its beak was grey which was darker from the tip and got lighter and turned yellow. Its huge eyes were surrounded by yellow which made them stand out more. It truly was a beautiful bird. 

Hinata watched the bird gently nip the man’s fingers playfully, secretly wishing to touch its beautiful feathers. She then moved her eyes back to Madara, now thinking of all the stories she has heard about him; The crimson Uchiha, the legendary leader of the Uchiha clan, powers rival to Hashirama of the Senju clan.

The crimson demon.

“So, you’re the Hyuuga Princess” he lowered his eyes to her; judging by her stance she was clearly intimidated by him. Madara let the falcon fly off and he stepped closer to the girl, he lifted his hand to her chin and lifted her face up for their eyes to meet. 

Hinata couldn’t stop her heart from beating at the man’s forwardness. She watched his eyes roam from her face, slowly down her body and then back to her eyes. The smirk that appeared on his face sent an unusual shiver down her spine.

Is this what Izuna meant by his smile?

“Hmph, I suppose you’ll do”

…Huh?

Madara walked passed leaving the blunette stunned. Hinata likes to think she’s a very kind and gentle person but never in her life has she wanted to slap someone so much.

¬¬¬¬  
Throughout the next few days, Madara did more things that tested Hinata’s patience; from ordering her to have dinner with him only to be completely ignored most of the time (Hanabi and Izuna would have their meal somewhere else) to not letting her leave the compound at all, not even to visit the nearby village. However, 4 days after staying at the Uchiha estate, he crossed line.

It started when Hinata was searching around the house and garden for Hanabi. She asked the servants but all of them merely kept their heads down and replied “I’m afraid not”. The girl was starting to worry; she hadn’t seen her sister since the night before. She saw Izuna in the garden and rushed to him. 

“Lord Izuna!” The young lad watched the panicked princess running towards him; trying not to trip over her kimono. “Princess, what’s wrong?”. He let her catch her breath to speak.

“I can’t find Hanabi, do you know where she is” Izuna became concerned, until he heard the familiar voice behind them. “Your sister has returned home”.

Hinata turned to see Madara behind her; he was wearing his red crimson armour. “Re-returned home? But why? Did something happen?”.

“No, I just sent her back”. Hinata felt like the air inside had been punch out. “What did you say?”. Madara stayed emotionless. “I was getting sick and tired of her being around…”  
His words hit her hard. Sick and tired of her being around. “besides her presence was never needed here in the first place…”. Never needed. “Unless you want her to be part of this marriage, although I’m not of those noblemen who enjoys having a harem, it’s too much hassle to deal with so many women let alone one-“.

SLAP!!!

Izuna stood there shocked, of all the people to slap his all-powerful brother, he never expected the kind gentle Hinata to be to one to actually do it. Madara’s cheek slowly turned red, he kept his face to the side but didn’t lower it. He moved his eyes to see Hinata’s eyes filled with anger.

“HOW COULD YOU?! SHE’S MY SISTER! AND YOU JUST SENT HER AWAY; SAYING SHE WASN’T NESSECARY LIKE SHE WAS SOME KIND OF ANIMAL?! YOU MONSTER! I DON’T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU’RE A WARLORD OR AN UCHIHA OR MY FUTURE HUSBAND! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ORDER ME OR MY SISTER AROUND! I WILL NOT BE MARRIED TO SOMEONE WHO TREATS ME OR MY FAMILY LIKE-”.

SLAP!!!

Hinata didn’t have the chance to finish, she felt the back of a hand slam against her cheek, the impact was so powerful it completely knocked her off her feet. She landed on the ground with a loud thud, her cheek began to sting, almost throbbing. She looked up to see Madara standing over her with no expression on his face but his eyes red with anger.  
“If that is how you feel, then you may leave, but don’t think you’ll get the same treatment leaving as you did when you arrived, you can walk back for all I care... You disappoint me princess”. He started to walk away until he heard her voice, it was quiet but he had a keen sense of hearing.

“Why? Because I’m not letting you push me around? How childish”. 

In a flash, he had the girl in the air, hanging by her collar, his hands gripped her kimono and were very close to her neck. Izuna stepped in 

“THAT’S ENOUGH BROTHER!!”

Madara took a deep breath and dropped her, he turned around and left with his fists still tight. Hinata’s body finally had the chance to take in what had happened, wanting to cry but was too shocked to even speak.

¬  
That night, it was cold, the sky was cloudy but the moon was full. Hinata turned around to see the Uchiha residence one last time, she covered herself with her haori and started walking home. It took 2 days to get to the Uchihas by carriage, it was going to be a long walk home. 

Scared, that was an understatement; the girl was terrified and not just the walk back but for what would await her coming home, that is, if she can call it her home after this. During the walk along the road Hinata started thinking of plans of what the next step would be from here: If she gets home will her father be mad? If her father is mad will he disown her or exile her for shaming the clan? Will Hanabi be alright? Is there anywhere she can go if that happens? So many what ifs, the more scenarios that went through her mind the more anxious she felt herself and started welling up until finally she let the tears fall, it wasn’t as if anyone was around to see her cry.

“Hehehehe look what we have here”

Hinata woke from her daydream and only noticed she was surrounded by a group of men; bandits. Some of them had swords and daggers while others had ferocious dogs who were pulling on their leash; desperate to take a bite out of their new found prey. The girl felt foolish for not knowing she was being followed, now she had think of how to get away; if it was one person she could cope with but 6 men and 4 dogs, it was like a rabbit surrounded by a pack of foxes

There was only one choice; run. Hinata jolt to her right where there was an opening and made a run for it. The men laughed as they watched her, “Hehehe how cute, she thinks she can get away that easily? This’ll be fun. Do it”.

The men holding the dogs back took off their chains and the dogs chased after her. Hinata had no idea where she was going, but that didn’t matter, she had to get away and quick. She could hear the dogs barking coming closer, even with the simple kimono she was wearing (she took from one of the servants) there was no way she could out run them. The only option was to climb up a tree.

Hinata ran to one of the trees close by and started to climb up, her feet were off the ground. She pulled herself up.

“AHHHHHHH!!!”. 

One of the dogs had bitten her ankle and pulled her down, as soon as her body hit the ground the dogs were on her; ripping her clothes, pull her hair, scratching and stabbing her skin with their teeth and claws. All Hinata could do was scream.

She then felt the dogs being pulled away, she kept her back facing the men who had caught up with her. One of them straddled her and grabbed the nape of her kimono. “Now… let’s have some fun hehehehe”. 

The bandit ripped her kimono off; exposing her bare back which now had scratches and bite marks. Hinata’s scream echoed throughout the forest “NO!! GET OFF ME!!! GET OFF ME!! STOP IT! NO!!”

Her mind went blank as she tried to cover her chest; she couldn’t run, she couldn’t fight them on her own, anything was better than this, even facing that brute of an Uchiha.  
“Uh!”

Suddenly she felt the man on top of her freeze for a few seconds and then fall off to the side. She opened her eyes to see the now headless body beside her. She looked over her shoulder to see a man in a crimson red armour. 

The other men stood back in fear; seeing the warlords face and eyes filled with utter rage as he held one of the dogs by its jaw and head with his bare hands. “You dare touch something that isn’t yours?!”.

He ripped the dog apart; terrifying the other dogs and men, it was as if they were in the presence of a demon. “What a grave error you have all made”. 

His eyes were glowing red; the men took a step back as the other dogs ran away literally with their tails between their legs. The dogs were raised to fight any battle, but if they ran in fear, it meant they knew they would die if they stayed and fought. The men shook in fear, knowing full well who they were facing. They had assaulted someone who had close ties with the great Madara Uchiha, tonight was not only their unlucky night, it was their last.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes; not even aware she had lost consciousness, she felt the cold breeze hit her but her body was surrounded by warmth. She could tell that she was moving but her legs weren’t. The bluenette opened her eyes more and looked up to see Madara, covered in blood, but so was she.  
The Uchiha carried the girl in his arms back to the compound. Hinata flinched now feeling her injuries from the dogs, she was feeling lightheaded from the blood loss. “Don’t move”. She looked up at him, he was focused on the path ahead and walked towards the main gate of the compound. Was she really still that close to the compound after walking all that time?  
She could see Izuna gathering the servants who had bandages and essentials. “LORD BROTHER!”. Madara stayed calm as he took his shoes off and continued carrying Hinata into the house passed the servants. Izuna saw the trail of blood behind them and panicked “I call a doctor- “.  
“No need, I’ll treat her myself”. Hinata looked at him in confusion as did Izuna. He knew his brother had good knowledge in medical treatment but he never used his skills on anyone but his own, when he felt like treating his wounds. 

“What?”

“She is my responsibility, now bring me those bandages”.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
She could hear them, the barking and snarling of the hungry dogs getting closer but no matter how far or fast she ran, Hinata felt like was stuck in the same place. 

“NO! STAY AWAY!”

In the blink of an eye she was on the ground her body bare for the bandits to see. Their eyes filled with corrupted thoughts as they smirked at the her. Once again her body wouldn’t move.

“No” they moved closer “NO!” and their hands reached out 

“NOOOOOOOO!!!”.

“PRINCESS!”

Her wrists were gripped by her saviour. Madara was frowning, it was first she ever seen him like that, but then it changed back to his calm demeanour. Hinata blinked a few times realising it was just a nightmare, she was still panting but now she was puzzled.   
“Wha… What are you…”.

He loosened his grip but kept his hold on the girl “You were moving in her sleep, I had to hold you down while tending to your wounds”. Hinata looked down and saw she was only wearing a white yukata and it was opening at the top and her legs were exposed. S

he started to panic and tried to pull away from the Uchiha but with no prevail.

“Ngh! No! Let go of me! I don’t want you to touch me!”. 

Madara kept his hold her still. “Your injuries are severe, if we don’t heal them soon your-”.

“NO! You’re just after my body just like those bandits!” She could feel his grip tightening, he pushed her down onto the futon. Hinata layed still as she looked into Madara’s eyes. He still had some blood on his face from the fight. Their faces were as close now as they were when they first met in the garden.

Madara made sure to keep eye contact with her as he spoke “If I wanted your body, I would have done so the first night you came here…”. Madara had given Hinata her own room despite the Uchiha tradition of sharing a room on the night of their first meeting since the engagement. 

“… I can assure you princess, I will not take your innocence, not tonight anyway. If there is one thing I will take from you tonight however…”

He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers for a few seconds. Before she could take in what was happening the man lifted himself back up. Hinata couldn’t believe how soft and warm his lips were, she couldn’t help but blush. The kiss had calmed her down, Madara let his grip go from her wrists but kept his gaze on her; he could see that he had stunt the poor girl.

“I have bandaged up your wounds, but you mustn’t move too much otherwise they will open up again. The last thing we want is that beautiful body of yours to be scarred”.  
Beautiful? My body? No… that’s not true…

Hinata felt the bandages on her body; her head, arms, back, feet, ankles, legs, even her thighs. The only way he could have taken care of them meant he had to have seen her body. She lifted the blanket up to cover herself from him, although there was probably no point. Madara could see his presence was making her feel uncomfortable as always so he stood up.

“I’ll have one of the servants stay close by tonight, should you need anything just call them…” The girl nodded to him shyly, she then felt a sense of guilt hitting her as she watched him slide the door open to leave, just before he shut the door he stopped. “…and by the way… I didn’t try anything while you were asleep… so you may rest easy knowing that”. 

He closed the door, leaving the bluenette to her thoughts. Well there was certainly a lot to think about; it had been an eventful day and night but out of everything that had happened, the last thing that was on Hinata’s mind as she slowly fell to sleep was Madara’s kiss.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

The girl was layed on the futon, held down by the warlord above her, he looked into her eyes “I can assure you princess, I will not take your innocence, although the way you at me like that, it is tempting” he smirked “If there is one thing I will definitely take from you tonight however…”. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. It was gentle at first but it slowly turned into a passionate, heated kiss. He lowered his body onto hers and held the back of her head as he played with her tongue, making her moan for more-

GASP!

Hinata woke up in a sweat, it was another dream. Her mind was running like crazy and her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her heaving chest. She sat up turned to the side and saw it was morning, the birds were chirping and it was sunny outside, as of nothing had happened last night, life continued on no matter what happened.

A few days later since the attack Hinata couldn’t stand being in her room any longer, she had to walk out for some fresh air, and not just sit by the open doors, the garden was the one place that made her feel calm in the compound. 

The princess took her time walking around, she was still finding her feet which were still hurting. As she stepped passed one of the many trees she tripped over a stuck out root and was about to fall flat on her face, that is if it wasn’t for the arm that saved her. 

Once again it was crimson demon who saved her. He helped her stand up “You should head back to your room; you haven’t fully recovered yet”. Hinata held onto Madara’s arms tightly, his long sleeves had ridden up to reveal bandages.

“Your arm, what happened?”.

No… did he… did he get that injury from the other night… trying to save me?

Madara covered them with the sleeves “It is nothing you should be concerned over. I’ll walk you back to your room-”.

“No” The man looked at Hinata who had a look of determination on her face. “I don’t want to be cooped up in that room anymore otherwise I’ll go insane… besides it’s so beautiful out here… please let me stay out here a little longer”.

After a few seconds of silence, the Uchiha sighed but began to chuckle “You really are a stubborn woman, you are full of surprises aren’t you”

Surprises?

“Very well, you may do as you please. However,” Madara picked her up bridal style startling the girl “you shall sit instead of walking around, those legs of yours have yet to heal”. The bandages on her ankles were loosening and were getting dirty. 

He sat her down on a stone bench under a tree and knelt down the reattach the bandages, Hinata could feel how gentle he was being; his fingertips gently touching her skin as if they were made of glass.

Madara stood up and was about to leave but was stopped by a hand on his sleeve “Please stay Ma- I mean Lord Uchiha… un-unless I’m distracting you from your work”. Such honesty and innocence, Madara didn’t know what to make of it, and she was about say his name, he was curious to know hear what it would sound like from her. He sighed and sat beside her.

They sat there for a while, not saying a word to each other, just watching the wind blow through the garden, but the silence had the break sooner or later.

“Ummm… I never thanked you for saving me the other night, so err… thank you lord Uchiha, I am in your debt… and… I’m… I’m sorry for slapping you as well, I was angry and I let my emotions get the better of me…”. She was indeed sorry for hitting him but not sorry for standing up for herself but she couldn’t quite get all the words out.

“I’m the one who should apologize…” Madara kept his gaze at the garden, Hinata looked at him as he spoke “I pushed you and underestimated you, thinking that you were weak and I could do whatever I pleased and not get any talk back from you. I admit, I was very surprised when you hit me, and not just from the fact that you did it” He lifted his hand up to his cheek rubbing it, he must have also been surprised by the strength behind it. 

Once again the bandages on his arm were exposed, Hinata reached out and gently pulled his arm to her to look at “You got this from the other night too didn’t you?”. It was only now she realised how big his arms were compared to hers; they were strong and masculine.

He could see it was worrying her and sighed “It’s nothing compare to what I’ve had before; my body is covered in scars. If it meant saving you then I would have given up an arm or leg, however that was very unlikely after they saw me killing their comrades”.

She remembered, he killed the man who was on top of her and then one of the dogs; and so brutally too. It must be normal for him, he is a warlord after all and the leader of one of the most powerful clans. 

The princess gently placed her hand on top of his arm, Madara could feel the gentle warmth of her fingers and hand, he was expecting her to scold him for killing them. “Let me treat your arm, it’s the least I can do for you saving me and treating my wounds”. 

“There is no need princess” He moved his arm away from her hands but instead moved it behind her and sat closer to her. “However, should I have anymore injuries in the future you may treat them for me if you wish”. Once again they were close, he smirked. “Unless they come from you again”, he winked making the girl’s face turn red, she gently and playfully pushed Madara away from her.

“Hmph any more slaps you get from me will mean you deserve them”

Madara burst out laughing, Hinata was shocked to see him look so…happy, but seeing a man such as him like this made her smile and she began to laugh with him. They spent the rest of the day under the tree talking.

¬  
Since that day, their relationship started to grow; they now talked during their meals, it had become a routine After Madara’s war meetings to take a walk through the garden and talk. The man would be tense at first (probably from the meeting) but after spending time with the Hyuuga princess his mind was at ease. 

Hinata was starting to come out of her shell; she would ask Madara questions about his life, she even asked him to teach her about falconry which seemed to be his hobby.   
When he would go to the dojo to train his men, women weren’t usually allowed and the blunette would read or press flowers to pass the time but Hinata decided one day to be brave and snuck a peak.

She was amazed by his strength and stamina, even after spending hours training his men, he would continue training by himself afterwards. 

Madara was swinging the shinai shirtless, Hinata couldn’t understand how he was able to hide his huge muscles. His chest, 6, no 8 pack and his arms, it was truly the body of a god. The man was right, his body was covered in scars. But seeing the scars made Hinata feel sad, imaging the physical pain he went through because of them. She wanted to do something for him, because he was now more than just her future husband.

Madara swung the shinai in the hot summer as the sun was setting; he had finished training the others for the day so continued by himself like always. He slowed down as he saw the princess making her way to him, she was carrying something. Hinata tried to keep herself composed as she saw his sculptured chest once again, but how could she, all she wanted to do was touch-

Huh? What’s wrong with me? What am I thinking?

“Princess, I didn’t think you’d show up today”. He was smiling more often now, proving Izunas’ point. “Huh? You knew I’ve been watching?”.

“How could I not? When I know you’re watching I make sure to train harder and work my men harder so you’re not disappointed”. He was trying to impress her? Hinata was surprised and happy.

“I…I was… I was very impressed…cough” she held out the item she was holding “Umm I made this for you, Lord Izuna mentioned that you liked inarizushi so I made some for you… I thought you’d be hungry after training”. 

She made him his favourite food, Inarizushi; pouches of fried tofu filled with sushi rice. Madara couldn’t remember the last time he felt so… what’s the word…grateful? Happy? Loved?

He took one “Thank you princess” and took a bite. He could see the girl was worried if he would like it or not and was dreading the answer, but there was no worry. He swallowed. “Delicious, is this your first time making these?”

“Errr n-no, I ummm, I’ve been practicing, I didn’t want to poison you with my food”. Madara chuckled as he took hold the rest of them for her. “It will take more than this to poison me princess, you’ll make a good wife”.  
Hinata lowered her head when he said that, not knowing what to say, well there was only one thing that came to mind. “Well it’s like you said… suppose I’ll do”. There was silence between the two. While the Uchiha finished his snack, the blunette did her utmost best not to cry, she shook her head.

“I-I better leave you to it” Just as she turned, she felt a hand on her chin and it was lifted to meet Madara’s eyes, just like when they first met, only this time it felt different.   
“Forgive me for saying that to you, I was in foul mood that day and I only said that to see what you would do” He kept his eyes on hers and she did her best to not avert them “You surprised me, I saw fire in your eyes when I said those words and you chose to stay. You fought back.” He moved his hand from her chin to her cheek “And I’m glad you did, I like a woman who’s feisty and has a mind of her own”.

Hinata could feel her heart beating faster and couldn’t stop herself from gulping “Lord Uchiha…why were you in a foul mood that day?”. She knew it was risky but if she was going to be his wife she had to be brave, plus she wanted to know.

“With the war going on, I thought it was stupid to talk about marriage during such a time, your father then sent you over without my consent, meaning you had to stay here for a month, surrounded by talks about war, and the fact your sister came too, I couldn’t send you back but I could with your sister”.

Hinata’s eyes widened “You… you sent my sister away to protect her?” The warlord nodded “Why didn’t you say so?”

“Because I thought if I pushed you enough you’d leave yourself and call off the engagement, I could see you were a strong woman so I knew you would leave if you wanted… but I never expected you’d try to walk back to your home. I had the carriage ready for you despite what I said”. Hinata couldn’t believe it, everything he had done was to protect her from the war, but neither of them expected the bandits, who were probably going to sell her for money for food which they were desperate for thanks to the war.

Madara sighed and took his hand away from the girl’s cheek; he could still feel how warm they were “I’m leaving tomorrow to enter the battlefront, I’ll be gone for 2 months, possibly longer, you may return home tomorrow and tell your father what you wish to do, whether to continue with this or call off the engagement. I’ll let you decide”.  
This hit Hinata hard, surprisingly hard. Without even thinking she took Madara’s hand and grasped it. “I don’t want to call it off. I’ve only just got to know you and there’s still so much more I want to know about you. I don’t want to leave here; I will wait for you to return and send a letter to my father to explain. I…I am sad that you’re leaving tomorrow but please I… I want to spend as much time with you as possible before you go”.

He couldn’t, not anymore, he placed his hand back on her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Hinata slowly closed her eyes as she gave in, she lifted her hands up to touch his chest, the kiss was sweet and slow; they were still trying to hold back though. They slowly broke apart but stayed close, Hinata now realised her hands were on his 8 pack but she couldn’t seem to move.

They kept their eyes on one another, Madara’s eyes were red, but not from anger this time, but from passion and lust which he was doing his best control. Hinata spoke quietly “You...”

“Hmm?”

“You’ve got rice on your cheek”. Madara blinked, it must have been from the inarizushi, he didn’t even notice. He watched the princess gently pick the rice off his cheek and shyly put it in her mouth. How? How was she becoming more and more tempting for him?

“Come to my room tonight, nothing will happen unless you want it to, but I wish to spend as much time with you as well”.

Hinata was still catching her breath from the heated kiss and was taken off guard by his request. “My Lord…”. They were about to lean in again.

“LORD BROTHER!” Damn Izuna and his timing, he called out through the garden; it didn’t sound urgent but Madara knew if he didn’t answer his brother would continue calling.  
The Uchiha pressed his forehead against the princesses “Think about it, Hinata” he kissed her forehead and left her to see Izuna, and would try not to strangle him.   
Hinata was dumbfounded, she placed her hand on her heart which was still beating fast. That was the first time he had called her by her name.

Hinata and Izuna ate alone at dinner that night; Madara had to prepare for his departure tomorrow, and looking at Izuna’s expression, he wasn’t pleased about it either. The princess sighed; the moment they shared earlier together felt like a dream and yet she could still feel his lips on hers.

“Lord Izuna?” He looked up to look at the princess “Why does Lord Madara fight?”. Izuna looked away; thinking about his brothers’ reason, after everything they had been through, it was clear.

“sigh Lord brother and I are the last survivors in our immediate family; we had 5 brothers, they were all killed during the last war when we were kids. He and I used to fight side by side on the battlefield, but when I was close to death, brother forbade me from ever going again. I believe he fights to protect his loved ones, to stop them from fighting as well…. He fights so others don’t have to”

Hinata looked down as she continued listening to Izuna “I know you haven’t been here for long but it’s obvious to see that you’ve made quite an impact on my brother. I see that you mean a lot to him. When he came back, carrying you after you were attacked, he wouldn’t like a doctor or any of the servants treat your wounds, he wanted to tend to you himself. He may be stubborn as I’ve said before but he is protective of you and seems to care about you, otherwise he would have continued to try and push you away”.

He was right, if Madara still wanted her to leave he wouldn’t have kissed her and act the way he has. Something had obviously changed, in both him and Hinata. 

Madara had finished packing his essentials and was now finishing doing his paperwork, he was damn sure not to return with a tower worth waiting for him. When he returns… before today he believed he would return home to an empty house, brother was going to visit the rest of the Uchiha clan while he was away and have the servants have some time off too. But after what the Hyuuga princess said this afternoon, about staying here and waiting for him, that thought made him feel more determined to come back alive.

Knock, knock…

“Enter”. The door slid open, it was Hinata. He watched her shyly walk into his room and slid the door shut behind her. She was already wearing her night yukata, but then again so was he. It was the first time she had been in his room; it was huge and clean, apart from his desk which was covered in paperwork. She couldn’t help but admire him working, it was obvious he was writing as fast as he could, she also couldn’t help but admire his handsomeness. 

She looked around and saw a shoji screen with a lantern behind it, that must have been where the futon was. Her mind started to wonder, he had invited her over tonight, but what exactly did that mean? Was it just a visit? Or was actually spending the night together. 

The Uchiha family tradition was that when someone gets engaged they must share their first night together in the bedroom, what they did during the night was never specified. The thought of spending the night with Madara made Hinata’s heart race and her body warm. The thought of him kissing her more was reddening her cheeks.

“No need to stand there princess”

“Huh?” She blinked away her fantasies and saw that he was smiling at her. “Make yourself comfortable, I just need to finish this and then I’m all yours”.

I’m all yours

His words sent a shiver through her body, she nodded and walked to towards the shoji screen and hid herself from him. The futon was big enough for 2 people, her heart was beating quicker as she sat on the futon, it was certainly comfy. 

Hinata let her hair down and placed it over her shoulder, playing with it as she was mentally preparing herself. Even though he said nothing would happen unless she wanted to, it felt it was inevitable, not that she minded.

Since this afternoon her feelings for the warlord had grown; the more she thought about him leaving for battle, the more it saddened her. She didn’t realise how much she had cared for him so much and the thought of seeing him tonight had made her rush through dinner to see him sooner, but now the time had come.

The Hinata closed her eyes, feeling content being surrounded by Madara’s scent, it seemed to have calmed her as well as excite her.

“I didn’t think you would be so forward princess, being the first in bed”. Hinata gasped as she felt Madara’s breath against her exposed neck, he was knelt behind her and yet he didn’t lay a hand on her. 

“Hinata,” hearing him say her name her body hotter “As I said before, nothing will happen unless you wish for it, not if you think it’s necessary. I can wait until I come back. But I must admit to you princess, I’m finding it difficult to hold my desires for you every time I see you” 

He reached out and touched her hair; letting it fall between his fingers. Hinata was trying to control her breathing but was struggling “My lord”. Madara moved over to her side to look at her face to face. “Call me Madara, like how I call you by your name in private you may call me by my name when we are alone together”. 

Hinata looked into his eyes, wanting to say so many things but not knowing where to start “I wish to know how my name sounds from your lips” he ever so gently touched her lips with his thumb, “That’s all I ask”. She took a deep breath and took hold of his hand.

“Madara”

As soon as his name left her lips they leaned towards each other and kissed, as if it had been an eternity since their last kiss. Hinata wrapped her arms around Madara’s neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. he heard her moan in the kiss as he licked her lips. He broke the kiss and slowly pushed her down to lay on the futon. 

They tangled their fingers with one hand and Madara held her head with the other, Hinata had her other hand on his should blade. They were already panting “Are you sure?”.   
Hinata nodded and whispered “Yes, I want to be with you Madara, and not just tonight, but every night. I am yours, just as you are mine like you said”.

Madara smiled and kissed her on the lips again, his eyes were filled with love, passion and lust once again. “Open your mouth”. Without even questioning him, she did, and she was rewarded with his tongue.

Their kisses were hot but slow which made their bodies hotter, soon the yukatas were thrown away and they took a moment to admire each other’s bodies. Like earlier Hinata couldn’t stop staring at his sculptured chest and abs. Now his entire body was exposed, it was the first time the princess had seen a man’s anatomy; she had heard about them before but never seen one, she could feel her face burning along with someplace between her legs. She didn’t know what to say, whether to compliment or what.

“Uh… oh my”. The Uchiha smirked at her innocence, it was obvious this was her first time. He himself took the chance to admire her body which she has always hidden from the world. 

The night he treated her wounds was the first time he saw her body, since her clothes were ripped to shreds he had no choice, well he did have a choice; get one of the servants, but he didn’t want anyone else to see her body but him, it still made his blood boil at the sight of one of those bandits on top of her ripping her kimono off, even if her back was facing them.

Although he had to treat her wounds as quickly as possible, he couldn’t help but be amazed by her body; it was amazing what her kimono had hidden all this time. Her breasts were huge; her waist was small and her hips were a perfect shape to give the girl an hour glass shape. Her legs were long and beautiful and it made his blood boil even more seeing the bite marks and scratches on them and her small ankles. 

And now seeing her beneath him completely naked with her hair down, and her skin healed and still as smooth and beautiful as it was when he first touched it, Madara had to do all he could to not have his way with her; his kind of lovemaking was too rough for her. 

“Tell me princess” He whispered in her ear making her body jolt from his hot breath against her skin “Did you steal that body of yours from a goddess? Or are you a goddess yourself” he slowly dragged his hand up her thigh.

Hinata couldn’t help moan from his touch and covered her mouth “What about you? Your body is that of a god and yet”. She decided to be brave “you act like a demon”. Madara smirked; the girl was becoming quite the tease, he held her head in place again.

“My dear,” He bit her neck, making her gasp “You’ve never seen the body of a demon have you”. Hinata couldn’t help but get caught up in their role playing.

“I haven’t, but if you’re a demon and I’m a goddess, wouldn’t that make this a forbidden love?” Madara made a low, deep chuckle, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. He kissed her neck “Hmhmhmhm so what if it is, that just makes me want you even more” he slid a finger between her folds. The blunette gasped and moaned as he continued rubbing her.

“Ahhhhh Oh!”

“Mmmmm so responsive… and wet” he watched the princess wither beneath him, kissed her neck again and moved downwards to her heaving breasts. Hinata moaned louder as she felt Madara’s lips on her nipple, he kissed, nipped and swirled around it with his tongue and then did the same with the other; she had no idea her breasts were so sensitive.  
“Ahhhh” his hand that was rubbing her had now moved lower and he slid a finger inside her; feeling how wet and tight she was. Her back arched beautifully “Ahh Madara” the way she said his name sent pleasure through the Uchihas body, he took her nipple out of his mouth and leaned over her to kiss her back on the mouth, feeling and hearing her moan in the kiss as he continued pumping his finger into her.

It was painful at first but once the pain had gone it felt so good, but Hinata could feel her body wanting more, something thicker and longer than his finger. The princess mentally hit herself for thinking of something so dirty.

Unknowns to her though her body was showing that it wanted more; she was moaning, her hands were in his hair, her leg was more bent; opening her more and her body was bucking against his finger which had picked up the pace.

The Uchiha broke the kiss and pulled his finger out; he chuckled when he saw disappointment on her face when he stopped. The way he looked at her was like a demon about to feast on its prey; his eyes were now a darker red, Hinata bit her lip.

Although it was a bit late to ask, it had to be asked “I’ll ask you this one time, are you sure you wish to give yourself to me?”. At first Hinata was confused to why he was asking such a thing now, but the fact he was considering her feelings made her happy and felt loved.

She smiled “Yes” reached her arms out to wrap them around his neck “I am yours, I want to give my everything to you, my lord husband”. 

Hinata’s body sank into the futon as Madara kissed her hard and pressed his body on hers, he opened her legs to move himself in place between them. He broke the kiss and looked at her; he moved his hand down to pump himself a few times and then moved his member to slide it between her folds. The blunette closed her eyes; feeling the pleasure shooting through her body like electric and once again made a breathy moan.

“Hold on to me, this will hurt” Madara entered slowly, Hinata instantly clung to him and dug her nails into his shoulder blades. She winced in pain and panted as she felt him go deeper. The Uchiha wrapped his arms around her tightly, trying to calm her down.

“Shhhhhh it’s ok…. the pain will fade soon”. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, it was then he realised how he really felt about the princess and what he wanted to do: hold her, protect her, love her, make her happy, make her feel loved, make love to her every night, feel connected to her. Spend his life with her.

After a few more seconds the pain had gone and all that was left was pleasure. The room was filled with the sound of their passionate love making; kisses, words of sweet nothings. They couldn’t keep their eyes off each other, making the pleasure that was shooting through each other’s bodies more intense.

The way Madara looked down at her; his eyes dark and red, looking at her like he wants to devour her and not minding at all if he did. The muscles in his body working as he thrusted into her over and over again.

The way Hinata looked up at him; her eyes closing from the pleasure hitting her but trying to keep eye contact with him. She could see his eyes avert to her chest as her breasts jiggled in time with his thrusts, she wanted to cover them but at the same time she wanted him to see all of her.

She reached out and held his hand; tangling their fingers together. Her moans were getting louder and higher, meaning she was close. Madara quickened his pace but continued to be as gentle as he could. It wasn’t his style, he preferred being rough but tonight he wanted to make love to her, not fuck her. There would be plenty of time for that when her bodies used to it.

“Ahhhh Madara” Easier said than done.

“Mmmm Hinata” 

He can feel himself reaching his limit now, his continued kissing her and thrusting into her, she moaned as he pounded into her faster. Madara drove her to the edge; her body shook, her core tightening more around him, almost strangling him. He felt himself coming and at the last second he pulled out just before he came. His seeds spilt over her stomach and thighs.

They held each other as layed together catching their breaths. Hinata looked up at him and shyly whispered “Why did you…?” She couldn’t finish asking but the Uchiha understood and looked deep into her eyes as he held her hand.

“We will start a family after we’re married, after this war is over. I will not leave you alone to care for our child” Hinata smiled and kissed him. They fell asleep holding each other.

The sun wasn’t even up yet; the surrounding land was filled with mist, Izuna had the horse ready for his brother to leave, he looked toward the entrance of the house seeing Madara walking out in his full crimson armour with Hinata beside him. He watched the princess stop him to make sure his armour was properly tied together and in place.

Hinata asked to help him put his armour on, she wanted to do something for her future husband before he left. Madara could see though that she was doing her utmost to not cry during his departure. 

“Hinata” Using his deep seductive voice she looked at to him “Do you truly wish to be my wife?” her eyes widened; it was the proposal that never happened. Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes as she smiled “I do, Madara”.

The Uchiha smiled and placed his hand to the back of her head and pulled her towards him to press their foreheads together. “This is how we Uchiha show our love and say goodbye”.

Goodbye?

The tears fell down her cheeks and she nodded “I’ll be here waiting for you, Madara” she whispered not able to say another word without breaking down completely. Madara kissed her on the forehead and gave her hand one last squeeze and then headed to Izuna and his horse.

“Look after my wife Izuna and make sure no one messes with her, she’s a strong woman” his brother was in shock as he heard Madara’s last words as he lifted himself onto the horse. He gave everyone one last look and then turned around. 

“Hyah!”

The horse galloped off, away to the battlefield, away from home. Hinata and Izuna watched him as he disappeared into the mist which began to fade as the sun rose. Izuna smiled.  
“What is it Lord Izuna?”

The man shook his head; trying to keep himself composed “That brother of mine, he said…” 

“She’ll make a splendid Uchiha wife, I couldn’t have asked for anyone better”

WOW! It’s been a while since I wrote several pages in one night. For now, see ya soon!


	2. Return from the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years later and Madara has returned from battle, and just in time too.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

WARNING: Language and lemon scenes ;)  
Return from the War

Flashback -

The last of the rope to hold the red armour together was tightened, Madara watched the Hyuuga princess adjust it; making sure everything was where it’s supposed to be.  
“You didn’t have to help me with my armour you know”

Hinata kept her focus on her task at hand “I wanted to, since you’re leaving the least I can do is make sure you look presentable”. Her hands slowly dragged themselves down on the armour, the news making her more depressed the more she thought of it. The Uchiha noticed the sudden change, he lifted her chin to make her look at him and gave her a sincere but melancholy smile.

“You make it sound as if I’m never coming back” He was going out to war so there was the possibility that he might not return. The thought made the bluenette tear up, but then she felt a hand hold hers tightly. 

“I’ll be alright; you’re talking to a warlord; the crimson demon of the Uchiha clan. Anyone who dares to go against me will- “

“Please come back…” She held his hand back and looked deep into his eyes “Come back to me, ok?”

Madara couldn’t resist anymore and pulled her closer and kissed her. They held onto each other tightly, knowing it was going to be the last time in a long time they’ll be together like this. For the first time, the Uchiha was wishing he wasn’t already wearing that cursed red armour of his, the girl certainly did a good job tying it all together on him. They reluctantly broke the kiss but stayed close and gazed into each other’s eyes, there was lust.

“Hmm, if I wasn’t wearing this armour already, I’d would be having my way with you I’ll have you know” The thought reminded the girl of the pleasures she felt last night with him; it made her body ache for more, but they both knew there wasn’t time, even though that no armour would stop him. 

“When you return, I’ll be sure to pleasure you next time” She blushed and hid her face into his chest.

The Uchiha demon smirked; wondering what his shy bride-to-be has in mind. He gave her one last heated kiss and nipped her bottom lip “I look forward to it, princess”. They held hands as they left the room…

Present Day…

The horse galloped as fast as it could go, despite being tired from the long journey, it still wasn’t going fast enough for its rider; Madara couldn’t get back home soon enough. 2 years, 2 long years, and during all that time, all the Uchiha could think of was his fiancé; Hinata Hyuuga. As the day he could finally return drew near, thoughts of the princess grew stronger as did his feelings. He never believed it was possible to feel like this for someone else.

They had written to each other, but it wasn’t the same, in fact it was mostly Hinata sending letters. Being a warlord didn’t give him a lot of time to reply back to his future bride. Which was why he was on his way home now, earlier than he originally planned but a lot later than he had hoped. 

Finally, the Uchiha estate was in site; his home, where his fiancé was waiting for him. And his brother of course. Although he told her she could leave or call the engagement off, she had always made him aware in her letters that she was still at the Uchiha estate waiting for him. He had used all his mental power to control his sexual thoughts about Hinata while he was away, although there were times when he had to take care of the ‘problem’ himself. 

A guard was standing at the gate and saw someone approaching, just as he was about to holt them, he froze in shock as he realized who it was. “M-my lord! Yo-you’ve returned!” The guard couldn’t help but sound excited, he wanted to call out and tell everyone. 

“Yes…” As Madara’s horse stopped and the guard held it, the warlord noticed an unfamiliar carriage in the courtyard as he jumped off. That crest…

“Tell me, what guest do we have?” wanting to confirm his suspicions. 

The guard stepped closer to whisper; fearing what his master’s reaction would be “I-it’s Lord Danzo sir, he came to speak with Lady Hinata”.

What?!

Madara stormed off into the house, he knew the man all too well. Danzo Shimura; one of the senior councilmen and generals of Konoha, he was a man with a lot of power and was the definition of a dark, haunting, manipulative shadow. He had a talent of crawling under peoples skins and do as he pleased for the, as he put it, the greater good; for the good of the country. Any threat to his homeland he would do whatever meant necessary to put an end to it, even if it meant assassination of a leader or the destruction of a village or two rather than negotiate. 

An elderly voice could be heard in the meeting room down the hallway, Madara quietly walked towards the doors, just as he was about to open them however.

“Lord Danzo…” The sweet and calm voice of Hinata echoed through the doors and calmed Madara’s anger, it hit him like a kunai. “As I have said before, my marriage with Lord Madara has already been decided thanks to my father and after spending time with him I believe it is within the best interests for both the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan and the country”.

“And as I stated princess, your father was too rash on the decision, he ignored the fact that it is within better interest for the Hyuuga bloodline to be merged with the Uzumaki bloodline or even the Otsutsuki…”

Madara clenched his fists; the old man was arrogant as ever and ignoring Hinata’s words. Danzo believed men were above women and they should stay silent when men were speaking. The warlord did all he could to stop himself from charging in and strangle the bastard to death.

“As I recall princess, you were good childhood friends with the Uzumaki lad, Naruto. I don’t see what the problem would be. I’m sure you’d be happier being married to a childhood friend than a complete stranger you’ve only heard scary rumours about”.

He was talking down to her like a child. Madara took a deep quiet breath; about to open the door until-

“Enough.” 

He stopped “This may have started as an arranged marriage, and I admit I was reluctant to go through with it, but things change as have my feelings for Lord Madara. I will not marry Naruto. It is true, we are good friends, but that is all it will ever be. My heart belongs to Lord Madara” The Uchiha’s chest felt warm; he had never heard Hinata sound so stern and confident. She had become stronger during his time away.

“I’m sure you won’t go after Hanabi as you’d prefer the first born to marry Naruto. You will not have you’re way here. I’m sure my lord husband would agree with me when I say you have no power here. Now I’m asking you again Lord Danzo. Please leave”.

Danzo didn’t move “Lady Hinata, I don’t believe you and Madara are married yet, so he is not your ‘lord husband’, nor do you have the power to order me. Even if you were married to him you still don’t or will ever have that kind of power over me, woman”.

Slam!

Danzo and his men jumped and turned around to see the doors opened with Madara Uchiha standing before them; his eyes were as red as the flames of hell; he looked absolutely enraged. It was then Madara noticed that Hinata was sat behind some blinds on the other side of the room, he could see her silhouette. It made him less angry at the fact that Danzo hadn’t lay eyes on her beauty, but it didn’t calm his nerve after listening to the way he spoke to her.

“Fiancé, wife, my Lady Hinata has as much power in this estate as I do, you just don’t like to be ordered around by a woman who can speak for herself”.

Hinata held her hands together to her chest after quickly peeking through the blinds; she wasn’t dreaming, Madara was finally back, and he was protecting her.

“Lord Madara, I didn’t think you’d be back so soon” Danzo glared at him through the narrow slits of his eyes; trying to keep his composure. Madara glared back at him, as if to say…

I know you used my absence to pressure and bully Hinata, foolish old man!

“I’ve done all I can to help in the war, it’s only a matter of days before the treaty is finalised. Plus, I had a feeling me coming home early would beneficial” He turned to face Hinata “Don’t you agree? Princess?”

It had been a long time since Hinata felt her heart skip a beat, she did her best to keep her composure and nodded to him. Madara smiled, but it quickly disappeared as he watched Danzo and his two guards stand up to face him.

“I am merely here to state the fact that your marriage with Lady Hinata of the Hyuuga clan is- “

“To your disliking, isn’t that right Danzo. That’s not a fact, that’s your opinion?” Despite the lack of expression, the Uchiha read him like a book; this angered Danzo even more “If you are that displeased with it then speak with the other councilmen and the Hokage, instead of hiding in the shadows and scurrying around like a rat around Hiruzen”.

“How dare you-“ Danzo quickly stopped himself, reminding himself where he was; even with his power as a councilman and general, compare to Madara’s power, it was like child pretending to be grown up.

“Now, I believe the princess has made herself quite clear, as have I” He stepped aside of the door way; gesturing them to leave. They stood their ground, the air was filling with growing anger.

“I will not repeat myself again Danzo. Leave, before you all end up returning to your home in coffins”

After a few seconds which seemed to drag on, Danzo nodded at his men to move. They all walked past Madara including Danzo, but not without a death glare. Madara looked deep into Danzos eye and whispered to him.

“If I ever catch you near this estate, an Uchiha or my wife again, you will answer directly to me” His eyes were getting more red.

“Hmph, you will find that the word ‘fear’ does not exist in my vocabulary”

“Perhaps, but it’s in your eyes”

Danzo and his men pretty much left the estate with their tails between their legs. It was good to be home.

Hinata sighed, she didn’t realise she was holding her breath for so long, she was very sure there was going to be a fight, though she probably would have tried to separate them, somehow.

“He’s gone”

Madara’s deep voice startled the bluenette; he was right behind the blinds, they were the only things separating them, she just wanted to open them so she could finally see the man she had been waiting for, but she was scared to and for some reason, not seeing each other yet hearing each other was making her feel hot.

“Forgive me princess, if I had known you were alone with that senile old fool I would have arrived sooner”

Hinata smiled, happy that Madara was here, and that he was concerned “It’s quite alright, although you did arrive at the perfect time”

“He wasn’t here for long was he?” 

“Almost 2 days”

Madara looked up; that decrepit old man was here, in his house, pressuring his fiancé for 2 days?! “Did he now? Well then, I’ll be sure to return the favour to him tenfold”.  
Hinata could sense his anger and chuckled “I’m just glad you’ve returned”. And just like that, all the anger and rage disappeared.

“I missed you” She lowered her head while blushing, she could hear him kneel closer to the blinds.

“And I you”

The room was silent; they were both content though. “Can I see you?” The blinds were now getting on Madara’s nerves, he wanted to see his goddess after 2 years of just his memories of her.

“You may, but I must warn you, my appearance may shock you”

The Uchiha’s eyebrows rose and made a devilish smirk “Is that so?”. He couldn’t wait anymore; he knelt up and lifted the blinds away to reveal the hiding princess. 

The Warlord couldn’t stop himself from staring at her. Hinata was beautiful when they first met, but now, 2 years has done nothing but make her even more splendid. Even with her hair up, Madara could tell it had grown longer, her face had become more mature but still beautiful, her body; although hidden under a gorgeous multi-layer kimono, it had certainly grown along with the rest of her.

Hinata herself didn’t realise her mouth was open as she stared back at the Uchiha demon before her. She had forgotten how devastatingly handsome he was; his demeanour and power and how his red eyes reminded her of despite his reputation of being a cruel merciless warlord, how passionate and loving the man can be, just with her.

Within seconds, they both leapt into each other’s arms; letting the blind fall and hiding them from the rest of the world. Hinata wrapped her arms around Madara’s neck as he slammed his hand on the floor; stopping himself from falling onto her, he was still wearing his armour. Madara tried to take the armour off but was too distracted by the bluenette who placed her hand on his cheek, with his attention now on her she kissed him. 2 years of withheld passion and love came flooding in.

“Madara-sama”

God, he forgot how enticing it is hearing her moan for him, he could feel how much she wanted him to touch her; well who was he to stop her? He reached behind her and pulled out the hair ornaments to let her hair down, he held on to the back of her head and returned the heated kiss with his own passion. Madara wanted nothing more than to rip off his armour, open her kimono and take her.

“Mmph, Mada-mmph!”. Fuck it, he needed to replace the ropes that held his armour together anyway. He broke the kiss and quickly ripped the knots tattered armour off, some with Hinata’s help. As soon as it was off, Madara pulled the princess onto his lap, making her straddle him and leaving her legs exposed. He slightly opened the top of her kimono and pecked her teasingly on the lips and neck.

“Such beauty, especially in that kimono, but you’ll look even more beautiful when you’re laid bare beneath me”

Hinata bit her lip and held Madara’s face “You’ve made me wait long enough, Princess”. He held onto her tighter, rubbing her against him. Hinata couldn’t speak, she felt like she was going to lose her mind as their lips just centimetres apart, feeling their bodies against one another.

“Lady Hinata!”

Some things never change, his brother still had the worst timing. Son of a bi-

Izuna was in the room while the two lovers were hidden behind the blinds. Hinata looked at the Uchiha holding her; she wanted to tell Izuna his brother had finally returned home but at the same time she wanted to keep Madara all to herself a little while longer and continue with their reunion. Madara gave her a devilish smirk which sent shivers down her spine and pressed his finger against his lips; making a very quiet “Shhhhh”.

“Y-yes Izuna?”

“I just saw Lord Danzo leave, he said that Lord brother has returned!”. Just as the bluenette opened her mouth to reply a gasp escaped as she felt Madara’s lips and tongue glide up her neck, he began to suck gently, slowly and teasingly. 

“My lady? Are you alright?” Damn, he heard. “I-I’m alright, I’m just…” Hinata tried to stay calm as she felt Madara open the top and her kimono more to move his kisses to her collar bone. He nibbled her skin, he could feel her grip on him tightening.

“I’m just surprised by the news about Lord Madara…” She closed her mouth quickly, not daring to make a potential moan escape. The Uchiha was now grinding into her, god this was so risky so why did she feel more excited at the chance of being discovered in such a state.

“I…I heard him come in and ordered Lord Danzo to leave but…gasp… h-he left, I think he went to his room to remove his armour… and re-rest….” Crap this was not going well, she hated lying to him but she really hoped he would buy it “I-I think he said he was going to rest until dinner” She inhaled as quietly as she could; brushing her fingers through the man’s hair as she felt both his hands slip under her kimono to grip her butt cheeks.

“Oh I see, I guess he must be tired from the war and his travels. In that case I’ll leave him be and I’ll make preparations for a large feast tonight”

“That sounds…gasp wonderful, Mmpf” Oh crap! Hinata instantly covered her mouth with her mouth, Madara froze; waiting for Izuna’s reaction from the sound.

“Lady Hinata? Are you sure you’re alright?” Madara thought it was best to make his presence known until he felt Hinata’s shoulders shake, she clung onto him and hugged him. She was crying.

“I’m… I’m sorry Izuna… I’m just so happy Lord Madara’s returned home… I’m just so happy” Madara smiled; he wasn’t sure if she was pretending and using her emotions to scare his brother away (A girl crying always made Izuna very uncomfortable) or being serious but either way, he loved how cunning she was being. His princess seemed to have grown into a little vixen. 

“Oh, uh of course I understand, for-forgive me my lady, I’ll leave you be until dinner. Leave everything to me”

“Sniff... of course…” She moved back to look at Madara in the eyes “I’ll go rest and… take a bath” She smiled as she spoke; this turned Madara on to no end, his grip on her butt cheeks tightened. 

“Yes my lady, I’ll leave you be, rest well” they heard the doors close, he was finally gone; leaving the hidden lovers alone again. Hinata felt Madara’s hand wipe a tear away; it seemed it wasn’t all pretend. They kissed slowly and lovingly and gazed into each other’s eyes.

“I’ll join you, I believe it is important for me to make sure you take a nice, relaxing bath”

They both smiled; knowing it was going to be relaxing, but also intense, heated, passionate, wild but loving.

“Make sure everything’s prepared for tonight, this feast has to be prefect” Izuna ordered the servants around for the meal for tonight, although his ordering around was getting on their nerves, it was to be expected. Izuna felt content now that Madara had returned home and Danzo had left, however the latter’s words still echoed in his mind, as if deep down, they were a warning of what was to come.

Flashback…  
The young Uchiha was on his way to the meeting room; only finding out that Hinata was alone with councilman, he knew if his brother found out he would never hear to end of it. He stopped in his tracks however as he saw the man leaving along with his guards, and none of them looked happy. 

“L-Lord Danzo, you’re leaving?”

Danzo stopped right beside him, Izuna could sense the anger coming from him “That brother of yours always had a way of showing up at the worst time. I will take my leave…”  
Izuna flinched when he spoke about Madara, just what was he talking about? He looked out at the court yard and noticed one of the Uchiha guards taking a horse wearing red matching armour away.

Brother? He’s back?!

It was then he managed to just about hear what the old man mumbled out. “He will not always get his way, and I cannot wait to watch him burn…. And that little wench”  
Izuna wanted nothing more than to punch the old bastard for calling Hinata such a thing. She had been such a good influence on his brother. During these 2 years any letters he received from his lord brother; no matter how long, short, or formal they always mentioned the Hyuuga Princess; always making sure she was in good health.

There were times when he was worried about Hinata; days when she was depressed and not even eating because she was missing Madara, but Izuna never dared to mention it, he wanted to do his utmost best to keep Hinata happy and be in good health. She did surprise him though by how strong she had become; she certainly was going to make a good wife for his brother.

Present time…

“I’ve done my best, right? Lord Brother?”

Meanwhile clothes were scattered across the changing room and as they finally entered the bathroom, with the bath already filled, the two lovers kissed eagerly. Madara tucked at the knot on Hinata’s white robe and pulled it off, she looked deliciously beautiful, she couldn’t help but feel shy by the way he looked at her and pressed her body against his to cover herself, but seeing her breasts pressed against his chest only aroused the man even more.

He groaned and kissed her, making her moan. He took off his own robe, pulled them both into the water and kept her close “You realise neither of us will be sleeping tonight”. Hinata unconsciously bit her lip.

“I don’t mind at all, I-” 

Madara frowned; wondering why she stopped but then saw what she was looking at; She had noticed the new scars he had got from the war. There were 3 gashes on his right upper arm, as if a beast had attacked him. There was a long gash from his jaw down to his collar bone on his right side and a small scar on the side of his temple near his eyes (but luckily it missed), but the damage on his left was even worse; Hinata felt embarrassed not noticing before, she was too caught up on the heat of the moment. His left side, including most of his left arm was covered in a huge burn, the skin was darker and dented as if something had taken a bite out of him.

Tears started to stream down the princess’s cheeks, imagining how much pain the man had been through, and how he was still alive after all the damage his body had taken. She then felt a hand on her cheek. Hinata looked up to see Madara looking at her; he moved his thumb to wipe the tears from her eye. The Uchiha knew no matter what he said it wouldn’t ease the pain she was feeling for him, but the fact that the Hyuuga was crying for him filled his chest with the warmth and love he had been yearning for during the 2 years of his absence. He knew she would be terrified by the damage his body had taken; he could see her hands shaking, but he didn’t want her to be scared of touching him.

Madara held her hand tightly and brought it to his lips and kissed it, he then pressed it to his chest and pressed his forehead against hers “Do not cry for me princess, though it warms me that you’re saddened for me but I do not wish to see you cry, I want see you happy. If anything I should be thanking you”.

The girl frowned “Thanking me?”. What in the world would he be thanking her for? He pressed his lips against her arm “The thought of seeing you,” her shoulder “being with you,” her neck “marrying you,” her cheek “you helped me fight the toughest battles I have fought since with Hashirama, you helped me keep my promise to come back to you alive”

Hinata could feel herself welling up again but they weren’t tears of sadness this time, she took a deep breath and held Madara’s hand; seeing how large it was compared to hers, how powerful he was, but she didn’t need to see his hands to see that. She moved his free hand and pressed it against her chest between her breasts so he could feel how fast her heart was beating; it felt like it was going to jump out of her.

“I’ve missed you so much, there were times when I feared you would never come back, and even though you’re right here before my eyes, I’m still asking myself if I’m dreaming” She suddenly leaned in and pressed her lips against Madara’s; it was a slow, sweet loving kiss but she broke it just before it became too much for them to stop. “But I know I am not. You’re home, Madara-sama”.

Madara pulled Hinata onto his lap completely; covering her neck, shoulders and the top half of her breasts with kisses; the bluenette dragged her hands through his black spiky hair, down his face and lifted it to look into his eyes. 

They both panted as she slowly traced the long scar on his jaw, neck and collarbone. Madara remembered the moment he got that scar; he was careless, it was painful but now that memory filled with pain was replaced with the silky touch of his bride-to-be, he wanted her to touch his other scars to erase the painful memories.

“I’ve missed you too, my princess” He kissed her fully on the lips, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck as he held onto her, lifting her hips, aligning himself with her opening and then finally then dropping her onto his hard member. 

Hinata gasped “Ah, Ah Madara” She tried to keep quiet but it was getting different to care about others hearing. 

Madara kissed her neck, ran his tongue down her chest and sucked her nipple, god he missed the erotic sounds she made. He filled her over and over. “Oh, Oh my god, Ah-ah!”   
Even with the water surrounding them, it wasn’t enough to cool down their bodies, if anything it made their lovemaking hotter. It wasn’t enough though, making love to her in the bath wasn’t enough, he wanted more, he wanted to have her in his bed again and not hold back this time. Hinata felt the Uchiha hold her hips to slow them down, she could feel the pleasure that had been building up disappearing. The feeling of Madara’s lips and hot breath against her neck was driving her crazy.

“Ah, Madara please”

“My, how eager you are princess” He enjoyed teasing her “I will have you reach ecstasy soon enough” He suddenly lifted her off his lap, pulling himself out. Just as the bluenette moaned in protest he turned her around and pressed her back and backside against him. The Uchiha reached under the water to spread her legs more for him, he kissed up her back as he straightened up; making her arch her back. He pressed his arousal against her opening and entered her again. 

“Aaaaah! Oh my-!”

She cried out in pleasure, their connection felt different, as if he was touching something inside her which sent more pleasure through her body than before. Madara did his best to still be gentle with her, although the way she arched her back for him, he just wanted to press her body against the ground, have her ass in the air for him to plunge into her over and over, but there was always tonight for that.

He slowly dragged his hands up her body; her stomach, her breasts; Hinata slowly swung her head back when he squeezed her, the ache inside her was getting too much. She moaned as she reached out for his hands, he complied and placed his hands over hers; tangling their fingers together.

They both continued panting, Madara rested his chin against her shoulder and kissed it. “Madara” Hinata pulled their hands closer to her body and wrapped them around her waist, she then lifted one of her hands up and touched the back of his neck to bring him closer. She looked back into his eyes.

“Please, I need you” 

The Uchiha thrusted into her; hissing in pleasure as he quickened the pace; the room echoed with the sounds of splashing water, gasping, moaning, groaning, kissing, skin slapping together and names called out. The bluenette realised the more she arched her back and spread her legs, the deeper she could feel him inside her. He was hitting a spot inside her which made her go wild.

Her hips rolled against his, urging him to go faster. He could feel her walls clamping down around him, they held each other tighter as Hinata’s body started to shudder “Ah, Madara, Oh, oh, aaah”. They both struggled to keep the noise down, Madara couldn’t help himself and covered her mouth and whispered.

“I’m going to take you all night, make your body feel things like never before and make you scream my name, Hinata” he replaced his hand with his mouth  
She moaned in his mouth, breaking the kiss for their eyes to meet “Oh Madara”.

“Hinata” they kissed again to silence their moans as they reached euphoria together but Hinata had to breathe, she wanted to call out to him. “Oh god, oh my god… Ma… Madara!” She gasped loudly, about to realise a scream, but Madara reluctantly covered her mouth with his hand. He so much wanted to hear her scream, but he didn’t want his brother or anyone else around to hear. 

He closed his eyes as he felt Hinata squeeze him and the pleasure shot through him, he pulled himself out just as he came. He wanted to come inside her in their bed, although he did get a good view of her backside and lower back covered in his seed.

Madara held onto her close and sank them into the water; soaking their aching muscles, he kissed her on her head, the princess sighed as she felt his lips on her head.

Izuna had indeed set a feast for his brother’s return, even the servants were treated. They all sat together at the table eating, the brothers talked while Hinata reminisced about how things were when she first arrived; there was no eating in silence or awkwardness, there was no life. Now the Uchiha brothers seemed to be smiling more, acting like brothers. As she thought that however their faces became serious as the topic changed to the war and Danzo.

Izuna spoke “Lord Danzo, I don’t know what his real plans are, but I’ve known for a while that he wasn’t pleased with the arranged marriage and that he had been trying to convince Hiashi Hyuuga to call it off. But Danzo being here meant he failed so he thought he could use your absence as a chance to get to Lady Hinata”.

Thought so…

They both looked at the princess as she sat in silence listening to them with her head down; the man was indeed manipulative, he had spent 2 days trying to convince Hinata that marrying Madara would be the worst thing, not just for the nation but for her. He had told her terrifying stories about the Uchiha demon; some she knew, some she didn’t and there was a moment that she wondered if he was talking about the same man.

“However he never expected the princess to be so strong willed nor minded” Hinata lifted her head to see Madara smiling at her, she smiled back and looked back down as her cheeks turned red.

Izuna watched the two lovers getting long “Speaking of the marriage, I can obviously see it’s still going ahead and now that you’ve returned, the Uchiha clan is eagerly awaiting the date for the wedding” he was getting annoyed being constantly asked when the wedding would be by family members. Madara and Hinata looked at each other, they hadn’t even discussed the wedding, at all.

“Calm down Izuna, I’ve only been back for a day. We can discuss it tomorrow after I’ve rested and spoken with the princess first”.

Izuna frowned “But didn’t you rest earlier?” Hinata couldn’t stop her cheeks reddening, remembering earlier. “Oh, I’m sorry lord brother, I guess you never had much chance of sleeping while out in battle. I’m just glad that it’s over”.

Madara looked away “For the time being yes, however should anything else happen, I’ve made the clan and Konoha aware that I will not be going to battle again. After all what kind of husband would I be if I kept leaving my wife alone for battle continuously”.

Hinata smiled at him “Thank you Lord Madara, it seems you’ve become less of a demon” she kept her eyes on him. Izuna was shocked by her words and was curious as to how his ‘demon’ of a brother would react.

The man himself rested his head on his fist “On the contrary princess, I am merely a demon to anyone who is against me… but if they wish to see my demonic side then by all means… I’ll show them” he gave the bluenette a smirk, knowing it would make her weak at the knees. Hinata shied away and stood up.

“I’m going to retire for the night, I’ll you brothers to have some quality time together, I’m sure you have a lot to catch up on” She spoke while looking at Madara; having an idea about what he was thinking.

You and I have a lot to catch up on princess

The brothers said good night to her; Madara saying it in a lower voice, knowing the effects on her. The Uchihas watched her leave and closed the sliding door, when she did the atmosphere changed, they turned to look at each other. “Now, I get the feeling there’s something you wish to tell me that you couldn’t in front of the princess”.

¬¬¬¬¬¬

The room was dark; the only light was a small candle on the desk. The figure sat silently writing. The candle suddenly flicked at the arrival of the shinobi before the old man, he bowed before his lord.  
“Everything’s prepared my lord”  
“Good” He signed the scroll with his name and sealed and closed the scroll; securing it with a small rope, he placed it on a tray for the shinobi “Deliver this, it is with utmost importance that you do so without fail, you know what to do should anyone else get their hands on it”.  
It went without saying; if a third party managed to get the scroll, they would pay with their lives. The shinobi took the scroll; reading the name of the recipient; Otsutsuki.  
He bowed and disappeared into the night. Danzo layed back on his chair, still feeling the humiliation of his trip at the Uchiha estate. Thinking, planning, contemplating… plotting.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Hinata was sat in the bedroom in her white night yukata with the sliding doors toward the gardens open; looking up at the full moon. She still couldn’t believe Madara had returned, especially what they got up to in the bathroom. Sadly, if they were to keep the engagement they would have to stop such activities until after they were married. The Uchiha custom was that they would have one night together and if all went well they would be married but they weren’t allowed to spend another night together until after they became husband and wife. 

Husband and wife, even though she had called Madara ‘lord husband’ already she loved the thought of him actually being her husband and she his wife. She wondered if he thought the same thing. Now things were going to get more real; set a date for the wedding, plan the wedding and honeymoon, Hinata felt giddy just thinking about it. Ever since their reunion the bluenette could feel the fire within her was still burning for the warlord, he was right, they weren’t going to sleep tonight.

Hinata’s mind then went to the scars; old and new on Madara’s body. The bite and scratch marks she got from the attack 2 years ago had healed, well, the Uchiha would have been fuming if they scarred her body. She felt sad seeing Madara’s sculptured god like body covered in scars which he will have until the day he dies; the amount and seriousness of them scared her, she was almost scared of touching them, but she didn’t want to be, if she was going to marry Madara Uchiha, she had to accept every part of him just as he had to accept every part of her.

The door on the other side of the room slid open. Madara walked in and saw the Hyuuga sat outside by the open doors looking up at the night sky, he smiled as he gently closed the door behind him, but the princess seemed to have sensed his presence. She turned her head and smiled as she saw the Uchiha watching her, her cheeks turned red while they continued gazing at each other, but she turned back round to look back outside.

“The stars and moon are beautiful tonight aren’t they”

Madara took off his haori, now only in his yukata and sat beside the girl and looked up to see the starry sky; she was right; they were beautiful. 

“Not as beautiful as you princess”

Hinata could feel her heart beating fast from his compliment, she calmed herself and turned to pick up what she was hiding. “Here” Madara looked to see a tray with a bottle of sake and a plate of inarizushi.

He chuckled “Hmhmhm, thank you princess” he picked up a cup to let the blunette pour the sake for him. He took a sip and noticed her picking up one of the Inarizushi for him to eat, it strangely warmed his chest; as if he saw a glimpse of their married life together. 

The Uchiha leaned forward to take a bite of the food, only to put the whole thing and the girls fingers in his mouth, he gave her a lustful look as he let her fingers slip through his lips and out of his mouth. He could see it was having an effect on her, but she was trying not to let her hormones control her, not yet anyway. He gave her the second cup and poured her some sake.

They both sat in the cool night breeze looking up at the night sky, both of them feeling content. Hinata sighed “I hope the night sky will be as beautiful and clear on our honeymoon”

Madara was surprised to hear her mention their honeymoon, it seemed their activity earlier had put her in heat. “You make it sound as if we won’t be sleeping together until we are married”.

Hinata looked at him “Huh? B-but it’s the Uchiha custom isn’t it? We cannot be together now until we’re married”.

“We’ve already committed a ‘taboo’ earlier so there’s no point keeping the custom now” To be honest Madara couldn’t give a rat’s ass about the stupid custom, nothing was going to stop him from making love to the Hyuuga princess, especially tonight, hell, the thought of taking her being taboo just made him want her more.

“I think we should follow the tradition” Madara looked at Hinata in shock, she looked at him with determined yet lustful eyes “Think about it, if we don’t do anything until our wedding night, that will make it more special, don’t you agree?”

The woman was right, Madara drank his sake and tilted his head to her “True, however not only will it be more special, it will be a hotter, passionate night…” He winked, making her blush “Very well, I will ‘reluctantly’ accept and stick with the Uchiha custom, however…” she fiddled with her fingers on her lap as he nudged closer to her and lowered the tone his voice, making it deeper.

“It would mean I would end up breaking my promise to you, remember? I told you was going to take you all night and make your body feel things like never before and make you scream my name. I’d hate to break that promise to you and become a lair, princess” He knew what was doing, there was no way he would be able to not do anything tonight, he needed her tonight or else he’d go insane.

Hinata looked up at him, also with her head tilted, their faces were close enough to feel each other’s breaths “Do you think you can manipulate me with your seductive words, demon? How arrogant of you” Madara was finding it more difficult to not throw her on the futon and have his way with her, he loved it when the ‘innocent’ princess called him a demon. 

She took another sip of sake “Although…” and pressed her forefinger on his chest that was exposed. “You didn’t let me finish what I was about the say… I think we should stick to the tradition and not sleep with each other before the wedding… from tomorrow”. 

Madara’s chest heaved from a sigh of relief and pent up frustration, he then chuckled and took hold of her finger that was on his chest and brought it to his mouth “You’ve become quite the little vixen, you should know if you continue teasing me like this there will be punishment”.

Her mind and heart went wild as she watched him lick her finger and placed it in his mouth again, there was no doubt in her mind that the Uchiha will be teasing her until the wedding, but the way he said ‘punishment’ Hinata unconsciously rub her thighs together. 

Madara took her finger out of his mouth but kept hold of her hand as he took another sip of sake and then realise something. “I’m curious, are you drunk?”  
The princess gulped when she saw him pick up the bottle “N-no, I ‘ve only 2 cups but- “.

He placed the bottle to his mouth and took a swig, but didn’t swallow. He pulled the princess towards him and placed his other hand on her chin to look up, and pressed his lips against hers. Her mouth was closed but he knew what to do to solve that; he let go of her hand, wrapped his arm round her waist and pulled her onto his lap to make her feel his arousal.

It worked, she opened her mouth, as did he, letting the sake in his mouth slip in hers. She swallowed the sake and broke the kiss, leaving a silver thread still connecting their lips. Madara gave her his devilish smirk “Good girl”.

She swallowed it all, that’s good to know for later.

The way he said good girl sent shivers down her spine, then a thought came to mind, the Hyuuga kept her hands on his broad shoulders and looked into his eyes which were now crimson from lust. “I should keep my promise to you too”

“Hm?” He didn’t want to admit that he had forgotten her promise.

She grazed her hand slowly down the Uchiha’s chest “I promised I would pleasure you when you returned” she skipped his belt and opened the bottom half of his yukata letting his hard member spring out. Madara’s breathing quickened with anticipation, he didn’t dare break their eye contact, now he was glad he forgot the promise, it was a nice surprise.  
Madara’s breath hitched as he felt her gently touch his member with her fingers; she could feel the veins. She stroked him with her fingers when suddenly she placed her whole hand on it, he let his head fall back from the feeling and groaned. He reached down and held her hand holding him, he rested his forehead on the princesses’ shoulder.  
“Just relax, this is what I like” He guided her hand up and down his length; both of them getting hotter; Madara feeling her hand stroking him, and Hinata covering her hand with his, looking like he was stroking himself.   
After a minute he let go and Hinata continued stroking him; watching the Uchiha’s reaction to her touches. He whispered “Ah, that’s it, keep going, don’t slow- aah” She speeded up, in return Madara grasped her thighs tightly and moved to her backside to grab both cheeks. Hinata gasped and moaned and gripped him harder, making him groan, it was an endless cycle or pleasure.  
The Uchiha opened the bottom half of her yukata and moved his hand to her centre, he groaned at how unbelievably wet she was for him already, just as he began inserting a finger.  
“No”  
He looked in her eyes; seeing her biting her lip. “I don’t want your finger… I want this…” she pumped him faster and then slowed down, it was taking all of his self-control not to fuck her right now. 

“Please… Madara… I want you inside me”

Without a second thought he moved her hand away from his member and lifted her above it, they kissed passionately one more time before he entered her. By now the princess’s yukata had fallen off her shoulders, Hinata slowly rides Madara as they kiss and wrapped their arms around each other. Both panting and moaning in their kisses.

“Ah, Oh Madara” She whispered against his neck, feeling how deep he was, but wanting more. Luckily she wasn’t the only one who felt that way.

“Mmm Hinata, hold on tight to me” Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, the Uchiha held her so they wouldn’t lose their connection and stood up; the princess couldn’t help but be turned on by her future husbands’ strength. He moved them into the bedroom and closed both the sliding doors to the garden so no one could see nor hear. He laid the Hyuuga gently onto the futon and took the chance to throw off both of their yukatas which were now only hanging by the sashes.

Finally, the image Madara had been waiting to see; Hinata, his future wife withering beneath him, begging for him. She let her arms fall beside her head “Madara…” she looked away, he could see she was bothered by something.

“What is it princess?” He whispered and kissed her neck.

“Please… take me” Madara couldn’t help but feel confused, he already was “Th-that position… earlier… can we… do that again… please?” position? Earlier? Then the gears started turning, Madara smiled at her request; she wanted him to take her from behind again like in the bath earlier. She was going to make an amazing wife for him, but he felt like he had to warn her.

“Are you sure? I can be quite rough and out of control when I’m in that position”

“R-really?”

“Oh yes, the sight of you bending over for me, presenting yourself, taking me in as I pound into you over and over and over… it’s enough to make even a well-disciplined man such as myself lose all control. You won’t have any control, all you can do it submit and scream for me”.

Hinata could feel her body growing hot and wet again, Madara could feel it and smirked “Well, it seems you don’t mind being submissive at all” He reluctantly pulled himself out and brought the bluenette to kneel in front of him, he held her by her shoulders.

She couldn’t help but panic “B-but wait… what about my promise… I promised I would pleasure- “. He pressed his lips against hers; sliding his tongue with hers, drawing out a moan.

“And you are” She looked at him, still taken back by the kiss that stole her breath “you withering beneath me, calling out to me is all the pleasure I need. But if you still desire to pleasure me yourself, by all means, you can save that for the next round or save it for our wedding night”. He was right, they had their whole lives to pleasure each other and fill their days with happiness. 

They kissed again, Madara slowly turning the girl around as he moved his kisses to her neck and shoulders until he was behind her. He wanted to just bend her over and fuck her, but he could see she was starting to get nervous despite being a little drunk which he found cute. He gently pushed her front onto the futon and position her bum and legs; Hinata’s face turned several shades red, feeling very open and exposed to him.

“Ah, wha-what are you- Ahhh!”

She felt a pair of lips against the back of her neck, moving his hand on her backside, slowly grazing the skin. The feeling of the muscles on his chest and stomach touching her back felt strangely good, she panted with anticipation. It was arousing and yet it felt like he was protecting her.

“Although I would struggle, if it’s too much, tell me to stop”

“Madara…” She turned her head to see him just before feeling him enter her “D-don’t stop”.

Madara was taken back by this but kissed her lips again, entering her as he did and making the princess moan in the kiss. He broke it and gazed into her moonlit eyes and whispered “As you wish” He began thrusting into her, she instantly slammed her head against the pillow and held tightly onto the sheets.

He continued placing kisses on her neck, his arms were over her shoulders, he was completely over her body. He slowly moved in and out of her; moving his hands around her body, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, making her blush even more. “So wet, have you been like this since our time together earlier?”

She nodded and moaned in response, she could feel the Uchiha’s distinctive smile on her shoulder. His groan vibrated against her body “Mmmm It’s a shame we weren’t alone at dinner; I would have enjoyed eating some of that food off of your naked body”.

The mental image of her covered in food while Madara licks or eats it off wouldn’t go away, then the thought of him lifting her onto the table, spreading her legs for him and taking her against it. “Deeper, deeper Ah!” Hinata’s breathing hitched as he thrusted deeper and increased his pace; as if he knew she was getting more wet by his words.

“Ah! Oh my god! Oh!” 

The warlord straightened himself up to get a better view and held her hips; it was a sight to behold. Her backside in the air, her cheeks slapping against him as he bucked into her non-stop, her legs opening more for him, not realising he could see more of her as she did. Her arched back; it was like a work of art, he stroked her spine with his finger, watching a shiver run up her body. Her long blunette hair messed up and sprawled, tempting him to pull it so he could hear her scream for him. Her hands and fingers straightening and then curling into the sheets like a cat and the sounds; the moaning which would go up a tone every time he either speeded up suddenly or hit just the right spot. He wanted to hear more, she was moaning into the pillow but when it became difficult to breath, she moved her face to the side, that was the sight he wanted to the see the most; Looking back at him with wanton eyes; begging him not to stop, biting her lips to control herself but clearly losing but not caring.

Madara couldn’t help but grip her tighter and quicken his pace more, Hinata responded “Ahh! Madara!”.

Suddenly he did something which he never expected himself to do; especially with the view and position they were in. He pulled himself out, grabbed her hips and turned her over; this startled the princess, but all was made clear as Madara kissed her passionately on the lips as he entered her again.

“Mmmm Madara, why…?”

He began rolling his hips, going faster and deeper. Hinata lifted her legs more for him, he leaned in and whispered; knowing his words would be the last push they both needed “I want to come deep inside you Hinata, I want you to take in all my essence and I want to see your face when we reach euphoria”.

Without the chance to take in his words, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he pounded faster. They could feel the pressure building, it was coming. As if the fire of passion and love consumed her, Hinata held Madara’s head and pulled his hair to make him turn his head to her and moaned out.

“I…ah…I love you”  
That same fire consumed the warlord as well and he held the back of her head, neither of them daring to look away as they reached their climax together. “And I you”.

Hinata’s screams fell silent, her body stiffened until slowly her thighs shook then her legs then the rest of her body. The wave of pleasure hit her hard, and continued as Madara filled her with his essence, finally after years of wondering he knew what it felt like; pure bliss.

They collapsed onto the futon; both bodies glistening in sweat, letting the aftereffects of their climaxes subside. After a few more moments, Madara found his breath and turned to see his future wife catching hers and covering herself with the sheets, though there wasn’t much point now.

They both stayed looking up at the ceiling taking in the last few minutes and letting their bodies rest. Hinata smiled as she felt a hand touch hers and scooped it up and locked their fingers together. She wanted to say something but didn’t know what, now she felt embarrassed saying what she did during their love making but she couldn’t take the silence anymore, so she said the first thing that came to mind.

“May” Madara opened his eyes; not even realising they were shut and turned to looked at the princess.

“I think May would be a good time of the year to get married. It’s not too hot or too cold, the flowers will be blooming by then and…” She turned to look at her future husband, smiling while thinking that “… it’s plenty of time for the war treaty and other issues to be dealt with so there won’t be any distractions, right?”

The warlord’s eyes widened; as if she had a slight idea of what was going on behind the scenes, he smiled and chuckled at how smart she really was but rarely showed it. She really was becoming quite the cunning woman.

“Yeah, May sounds good”

It was November; only 6 months to prepare. A lot can happen in that time.

A little bit of drama this time but I didn’t want too much, for now. I just wanted to give a shout out to the author and story that inspired me to write this; it’s called ‘A Bride for the Uchiha’ by ninja.armadilloo. It’s such a lovely and amazing story, it’s not Madara x Hinata (it’s Madara x OC) but I don’t care I love it! Go and read it, I highly recommend it! Thank you ninja.armadillo for writing such a great story and inspiring me to write this one. Like I said before I’ll write one more chapter and end it but I will write a new Madara x Hinata story. I might even write a Madara x Mito oneshot, it’s surprising there aren’t that many, they make an odd yet tempting couple, probably because she’s Hashirama’s wife so it’s the whole affair thing. Anyway look forward to the next chapter, whichever fanfic it’s for. See ya!


End file.
